empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
New Devon
New Devon (GJ 682) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 16.57 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 4,869,273,587 Number of assigned police squadrons: 36 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 9 System jump gate coordinates 12709318 Ascension 17 37 04 Declination -44 19 09 Stars in system (single-star system) GJ 682, 0.27 solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class M3.5 V Non-CHZ planets New Devon 2, 9 Earth masses, 3.37 Earth radii, orbital period 57.3 days, semi-major axis 0.18 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.1, equilibrium temperature 172 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons New Devon 2 b, 0.87 Earth masses, 0.9 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 260 K, population 5,496,138 CHZ planets New Devon 1, 4 Earth masses, 2.7 Earth radii, orbital period 17.48 days, semi-major axis 0.08 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.08, equilibrium temperature 255 K, population 4,829,909,417 CHZ moons (none) Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.01 AU System Details New Devon is primarily an agricultural system, with the inhabitants spread out over huge areas of land mainly on New Devon 1. The vast open plains of New Devon 1 are a major tourist attraction, and tourists from all over the galaxy come to see the vast expanses of land, with very few trees or tall buildings. Despite the high population, residents on this planet often say it feels like a much smaller colony, with widely spaced houses on huge areas of land. Because of the long distance between each house, there is a brisk business in surface transport vehicles such as cars. The roads are usually in a state of disrepair, so most of the models used here are as sturdy as lunar rovers. The roads of New Devon 1 star in a simulator game titled “The Galactic Highway Network”, which offers simulations of the roads of various worlds along with vehicles commonly used on those roads. Trading in this system is fairly simple, since agricultural products are always cheap. Alloys and equipment are always expensive, since they are in high demand. Note that New Devon 1 also has many large rivers, and the beaches on these rivers are home to the New Devon fishing industry, which brings in a fair amount of revenue to the system. Piracy is virtually non-existent in New Devon, since there are many squadrons of police and AISN patrol fighters always ready to help traders who are under attack by pirates. Anyway, there is not much of an incentive for pirates to come here, since traders in New Devon rarely carry highly valuable cargoes. The citizens of this system are mostly considered poor, but they live happy lives nonetheless. There are no manufacturers of any kind in New Devon, so all equipment must be imported from other systems by traders. This means that to get the best profits, you should have a large ship like an Ironhull Trader and fill the hold with equipment for farming and other manual labor tasks. Category:Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems